Uma Nova Vida
by Nayumi-chan
Summary: Inuyasha e seus amigos derrotam Narak.Inuyasha vai morar na era de Kagome e passam a viver juntos,como um casal.Estão para se casar,mas várias coisas acontecem,e podem até impedi-los de casar. InuKag Capítulo 8 online!
1. 1° Capítulo

Oi pessoal!Bem,esse fanfic conta a história do Inu e da Kagome casados.Nós autores,Inuyasha e Kagome,esperamos que vocês gostem e comentem.Podem disser o que quiserem,desde um"seu fic ta muito legal" até um "Ficou uma porcaria.Escreve tudo de novo!"Gostaríamos também que vocês opinassem,dizendo como gostariam que a fic fosse seguindo seu percurso.Bem,agora vamos parar de enrolação e começar logo.BOA LEITURA!!! Legenda: ""-Pensamento  
  
( )-Bobeiras dos autores  
  
  
  
  
Eu estou agora em uma loja escolhendo um terno bem elegante.São todos  
quase a mesma coisa, muda uma coisinha ou outra, mas são muito  
caros.Esqueci de me apresentar.Me chamo Inuyasha,tenho 25 anos e trabalho  
como advogado.O motivo pelo qual eu estar escolhendo um terno é que irei  
me casar mês que vem.Minha noiva se chama Kagome, é a garota mais linda,  
gentil, simpática, carinhosa e compreensiva que já conheci.Ela tem 22  
anos e trabalha como professora.Sete anos atrás, ela viajou por um poço,  
parando no passado, pra ser mais preciso,500 anos atrás,e acabamos nos  
conhecendo.Eu era um meio youkai, mais me tornei humano para ficar pra  
sempre ao lado dela.Moro com ela em um apartamento.Bem, voltando ao  
assunto do terno não sei qual escolher, estou muito indeciso.Ainda bem  
que o Mirok está aqui para me ajudar.Ele já é casado e tem experiência,  
e, além disso, trabalha comigo e é um super amigo, por isso o chamei.  
  
-Mirok, qual você acha que eu devo escolher?São tantos que eu estou  
indeciso.  
  
-Você que sabe,mas acho que esse ficaria ótimo em você!-ele disse me  
mostrando um terno branco com algumas partes em vermelho  
  
-Então vou levar esse.Vendedora!!!!  
  
-Sim, já escolheu?  
  
-Vou levar esse aqui.-disse amostrando o terno a ela  
  
-Ok.Siga-me, por favor.  
  
A Segui, fomos para o balcão,ela passou a etiqueta do terno para ver o  
preço.  
  
-São 300 ienes, meu senhor.  
  
-O QUE??!!TUDO ISSO??!!  
  
-Você não achou que seria barato se casar,achou?  
  
-Não,claro que não,mas pensei que fosse mais baratinho.-disse pegando  
minha carteira,e entreguei o dinheiro a vendedora  
  
-Obrigado por comprar em nossa loja e boa sorte com o casamento.  
  
Me senti um pouco envergonhado e saímos da loja.Passamos em um  
restaurante,comemos uma coisinha rápida,e é óbvio que dividimos a  
conta,porque eu não iria bancar esse folgado.Quando saímos do shopping  
fomos direto para meu apartamento.Ele estava vazio.  
  
-Você não acha estranho elas ainda não terem chegado?  
  
-A Sango sempre demora para escolher uma roupinha qualquer,imagine agora  
que ela foi ajudar Kagome a escolher o vestido de casamento?  
  
-Tem razão.Me ajuda a colocar isso dentro do armário sem amarrotar?  
  
-Claro!  
  
Seguimos para o quarto.O apartamento era novo,Kagome e eu o compramos no  
mês passado.Ele está mobiliado,mas ainda faltam algumas coisas.Mirok me  
ajudou a guardar o terno e fomos ver televisão para esperar elas  
chegarem.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*Kagome*-*-*-*-*-*  
Estou com Sango no shopping neste momento,ela está me ajudando a escolher  
meu vestido de casamento pois irei me casar com o Inuyasha.Eu acho que ao  
invés dela ajudar,ela está meio que enrolando minha cabeça,pois quando eu  
escolho um,ela vem com outro e eu fico super indecisa.Já estou com mais  
ou menos uns dez vestidos a minha volta e ainda não decidi.Ai,lá vem ela  
com outro.  
  
-Aqui Kagome,olha esse,não é lindo?  
  
-É muito lindo,mas você podia parar de olhar todos da loja e me dar uma  
ajudinha.  
  
-Me desculpe.-ela disse se sentando ao meu lado-Agora vamos descartar  
alguns para ficar mais fácil,depois voltamos a olhar a loja.  
  
-Tudo bem.  
  
Ficamos um tempão olhando os vestidos,acabei por me decidir por um branco  
com alguns enfeites de pérolas com uma grinalda também de pérolas.Levamos  
ao balcão.  
  
-Já decidiram?Até que vocês foram rápidas,pois as outras clientes que vem  
aqui costumam demorar uma hora para se decidir entre dois!  
  
-Mesmo?Eu quando fui casar demorei um tempão para escolher.  
  
-Não querendo cortar a conversa mais já cortando,quanto custa o vestido?  
  
-Me desculpe,bem,custa 450 ienes.  
  
-450 IENES?!  
  
-Kagome,para de fazer escândalo,você vai passar para sua próxima etapa de  
vida,custa caro para isso.  
  
-Eu sei,mas é que aí vou gastar todo o dinheiro com o vestido e estou com  
fome.Mas tudo bem,espero até chegar em casa.  
  
-Se esse é o problema eu pago um lanche para nós,também estou com fome.  
  
-Não precisa se preocupar!-disse entregando o dinheiro à vendedora  
  
-Eu faço questão de pagar!  
  
-Mas eu disse que não precisa.  
  
-Mas eu quero pagar!  
  
-Bem,depois não reclama que gasta dinheiro demais quando saímos juntas.  
  
-Obrigada!  
  
Saímos da loja e passamos no Bob's(olha a propaganda!),comemos rápido e  
fomos logo para casa.Eu estava imaginando que o Inuyasha já devia ter  
chegado e reclamaria quando eu chegasse.Chegamos no prédio e subimos  
direto.Abri a porta do apartamento e entrei.O Inuyasha e o Mirok estavam  
sentados vendo televisão.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*Inuyasha*-*-*-*-*-*  
Eu estava quase dormindo quando escutei o barulho da porta.Olhei  
rapidamente,pois poderia ser um ladrão,mas me aliviei ao ver Kagome e  
Sango.Mas algo me intrigou:as duas estavam com umas 5 sacolas cada  
uma.Não agüentei e perguntei.  
  
-O que vocês foram fazer?Pensei que só iriam comprar um vestido!  
  
-Inu,não fique bravo,foram só algumas comprinhas que eu fiz com o seu  
cartão de crédito,nada demais.  
  
-O QUE??????!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Brincadeira!São alguns utensílios para o apartamento.  
  
-A bem.E a propósito,o que vocês trouxeram além disso?  
  
-A Inu,é só o meu vestido.Sango,vamos lá comigo guarda-lo?  
  
-Claro!Mirok,me espera que nós já vamos.  
  
-Tudo bem.  
  
Elas entraram no quarto.Eu voltei a olhar para a televisão,até que Mirok  
resolveu quebrar o silêncio.  
  
-Inuyasha,o que foi?Você parece preocupado com alguma coisa.  
  
-Estava só pensando em como será minha vida daqui por diante.Ela mudou  
tão de repente.  
  
-Como assim de repente?  
  
-Primeiro conheci a Kikyou e nos apaixonamos,mas acabei sendo enganado  
por Narak e fui lacrado.50 anos depois,a Kagome veio e me soltou.No  
início a achava muito parecida com a Kikyou,não só na aparência,como  
também no modo de agir,e pensei que estava começando a gostar dela,mas  
depois que Kikyou foi ressuscitada, meus pensamentos se voltaram para  
ela.Eu a achava a mulher da minha vida,com quem eu iria casar,ter  
filhos,construir uma família e finalmente,morrer.Percebi que estava  
enganado quando ela havia me dito que só queria que eu morresse com ela,e  
aí voltei meus pensamentos para Kagome.Pensei durante muito tempo,e  
descobri que realmente estava apaixonado por ela.Mas,quando eu resolvi  
dizer para ela,acabamos brigando de novo por causa daquele lobo fedido,e  
ela voltou pra casa.Quando eu vim atrás dela,ela não queria me ver,e  
ficou trancada no quarto por um bom tempo.Resolvi voltar para a era  
feudal e me conformar que havia perdido outra vez,meu grande amor,mas ela  
havia voltado,o que me deixou bastante surpreso.Nos sentamos para  
conversar e acabei contando,e fiquei mas surpreso quando ela disse que  
também me amava.Depois disso,esses sete anos passaram muito rápido,quer  
dizer,parece que foi ontem que nos sentamos para conversar e eu consegui  
falar que a amava,mês que vem vamos nos casar,e passou rápido demais para  
mim.  
  
-Bem,eu entendo você.  
  
-Entende?!  
  
-Sim,pois eu também passei pela mesma coisa.Quando eu conheci a Sango,meu  
pensamento era aquele bobo de sempre,mais depois de um tempo,percebi que  
a amava,e minha maior surpresa foi saber que ela também me  
amava.Depois,do primeiro beijo até o casamento foi um pulo,quer  
dizer,foram cinco anos,mas para mim foi como se fosse ontem.  
  
-É,parece que todo homem quando está prestes a mudar sua vida,pensa na  
mesma coisa.  
  
-É natural,as mulheres também devem pensar nisso.  
  
Quando Mirok parou de falar,ouvi um choramingo.Olhei para trás e vi  
Kagome e Sango com lágrimas nos olhos.Elas andaram até nós e sem dizer  
nada,nos abraçaram.  
  
-O que foi Kagome?Porque está chorando?Se machucou?  
  
-Não.  
  
-Então porque está chorando?  
  
-Porque eu não sabia que você pensava dessa forma.Quando eu cheguei na  
porta,escutei você e o Mirok conversando.-ela levantou a cabeça e  
continuou-Resolvemos ficar paradas e ficar escutando,para ver sobre o que  
homens realmente conversavam.Nós pensávamos que conversas de homens  
sempre era de futebol,mulheres,mas descobri que você é sensível,mesmo não  
querendo admitir.  
  
Senti meu rosto ficar quente e percebi que havia corado.Olhei para o lado  
e Mirok também estava um pouco,e vi os dois se beijando.Resolvi voltar o  
olhar para Kagome,que ainda me olhava.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*Kagome*-*-*-*-*-*  
Ele virou o rosto para mim e ficamos nos olhando por um bom tempo,até que  
eu resolvi apoiar minha cabeça em seu ombro,sentando no colo dele.Ele me  
abraçou e ficamos assim por um tempo,até que ele mexeu o ombro.Levantei a  
cabeça e olhei para o lado.Sango estava fazendo um cachinho no cabelo do  
Mirok,e ele,quase adormecendo.Deu uma risadinha baixa e voltei minha  
cabeça para o ombro do Inu.Ele mexeu o ombro de novo,mas antes que eu  
pudesse fazer alguma coisa,ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou.Fiquei um  
pouco assustada com a reação dele,pois ele não gostava de fazer isso em  
público,mas resolvi aproveitar.Nos separamos por falta de ar e me  
levantei um pouco envergonhada,pelo fato de Sango estar nos olhando.  
  
-Sango,você vai ficar aqui para o jantar?  
  
-Não.Já estou de saída.Tenho que passar no supermercado,estou sem nada  
para comer em casa.  
  
-Que pena,deixa para outro dia então.  
  
-Tudo bem.Mirok,acorda!-Sango falou,chacoalhando o pobre do Mirok  
  
-A Bruna,a Sango ainda não chegou.  
  
-O QUE??!!  
  
Mirok levantou quase que num pulo.  
  
-Foi brincadeira Sango.Não sabe que meu coração pertence somente a você?  
  
-Não brinque assim comigo.Agora vamos ao supermercado que já está ficando  
tarde.Tchau Kagome,tchau Inuyasha.  
  
-Tchau.  
  
-Tchau.  
  
Eles saíram.Eu nem me ofereci para ir até lá embaixo com eles,pois sabia  
que iria ficar de castiçal no elevador.  
  
-Inu,vamos arrumar as coisas que eu trouxe?  
  
-Vamos.  
  
Começamos arrumar as coisas,que não eram muitas.Uns objetos de  
quarto,alguns de cozinha,uns shampoos que comprei...  
  
Terminamos rápido e nos sentamos no sofá.  
  
-Kagome?  
  
-Oi.  
  
-Que tal alugarmos um filme?Está tão monótono.  
  
-Tudo bem.Concordo com você.  
  
Descemos e fomos à locadora.Alugamos Matrix Reload em DVD(olha a  
propaganda de novo!Mas assistam esse filme,pois é muito bom! ^^)e  
voltamos ao apartamento.Enquanto o Inu ligava o ar condicionado(que  
chique),eu fui fazer algumas pipocas e pegar refrigerante.Ele ligou o ar  
e foi chegando perto de mim,mas eu não havia percebido,pois a pipoca faz  
um barulho bem grande.Ele me abraçou por trás.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-O que foi?-ele disse me soltando  
  
-A,era você.Por um instante pensei que fosse outra pessoa,quem sabe um  
ladrão?  
  
-Que bobagem Kagome!  
  
-Bobagem nada.Podia ser sim.  
  
-Posso abraçar de novo?  
  
-Mas é claro que pode.Nem precisa pedir para fazer isso.  
  
Ele me abraçou de novo e ficamos assim,em frente ao microondas,esperando  
as pipocas.Ainda faltava um minuto,nossa como isso demora,eu já estava  
ficando impaciente,aí o Inu me virou e me beijou.Me assustei com aquela  
atitude,mas abracei o pescoço dele e ele colocou as mãos na minha  
cintura.Passaram uns dois segundos e o microondas apitou,avisando que  
estava pronto.  
  
-"Droga,quando estava começando a ficar bom,esse treco apita"  
  
Me soltei do Inu e fui buscar uma vasilha para por as pipocas.  
  
-Inu,pega o refrigerante?  
  
-Pego,mas qual você quer?Tem coca-cola,guaraná,fanta uva.  
  
-Pode escolher você! ^^  
  
Ele ficou um tempo parado em frente à geladeira,mas decidiu pegar a coca-  
cola.Ele colocou nos copos e levou para a sala.Eu fui abrir o saco de  
pipoca.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*Inuyasha*-*-*-*-*-*  
Coloquei os copos na mesinha da sala e me sentei no sofá.Kagome logo  
entrou na sala com a vasilha de pipocas.Ela se sentou,colocando a vasilha  
na mesinha e eu fui colocar o filme.O filme começou e logo as pipocas  
haviam acabado.Estava começando a ficar um pouco frio,pois eu tinha  
posto o ar condicionado no máximo.Olhei para o lado e percebi que Kagome  
estava um pouco encolhida.Ela também devia estar com frio,então me  
aproximei dela e a abracei.Ela olhou para mim.  
  
-O que foi,Inu?  
  
-É que você parecia estar com frio.  
  
-Eu realmente estava,mas agora,não estou mais.  
  
Voltei a olhar para a televisão,e quando fui dar por mim,nós estávamos  
deitados no sofá,abraçados e ela com a cabeça no meu peito.Não me senti  
incomodado,mais fiquei pensando como podia ter chegado a essa posição sem  
perceber?  
  
O filme tinha acabado,e percebi que Kagome havia dormido.Me levantei com  
cuidado para não acorda-la e desliguei a tv.A peguei no colo e fui até o  
quarto.Coloquei ela na cama e fui pegar os travesseiros.Ajeitei tudo e me  
deitei.Fazia um bom tempo que eu não dormia,pois acordava cedo para ir  
trabalhar,e voltava tarde da noite.Sempre encontrava Kagome  
dormindo.Ainda bem que era sábado,assim iria descansar bastante.Quando eu  
estava quase adormecendo,senti alguma coisa me abraçar.Abri os olhos e vi  
Kagome ainda dormindo,mas com uma perna sobre meu corpo.Não pude evitar  
um sorriso e cheguei mais perto dela.A abracei e adormeci.  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Puxa,ficou grande mesmo!Gostaríamos que vocês comentassem sobre a fic,ok?  
  
Bye bye Kagome e Inuyasha  
  



	2. 2° Capítulo

Oi gente eu Inuyasha vou continuar a historia que a Kagome estava contando,pois ela estava cansada de escrever e pediu que eu continua-se.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*Kagome*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Eu acordei e vi que eu e o Inuyasha estávamos abraçados.Levantei lentamente para não acorda-lo e fui preparar o café da manha.  
  
-Ah!!!!!!!!!Que soninho gostoso (lógico estava de braços com uma mulher linda)  
  
-Bom dia aqui esta o café da manha espero que goste. ^^  
  
-Obrigado,é claro que eu vou gostar,porque foi feito por você queridinha.  
  
-O que é isso não é nada demais*envergonhada*  
  
-Vamos para a casa da Sango aproveitamos e vamos ao shopping?  
  
-Espero ficar muito tempo lá tenho um monte de coisa para comprar.  
  
-Tudo bem vamos eu também quero comprar algumas coisas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*Inuyasha*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estou indo para casa da Sango para ir ao shopping tem uma coisa ruim e uma coisa boa.A ruim é que acabei de receber meu salário e já irei gasta-lo.A boa é que eu vou ao shopping com a Kagome e com os meus melhores amigos.  
  
-Inuyasha pode me carregar?Eu estou cansada.  
  
-Claro!Abrace-me por traz que eu te carrego até a casa da Sango.  
  
Chegando a casa da Sango...  
  
-Bom dia Sango!  
  
-Bom dia Kagome!Vejo que esta sendo carregada pelo Inuyasha.  
  
-Bom dia gente!  
  
-Bom dia Mirok!  
  
-Que tal irmos ao shopping?   
  
Acabamos falando juntos e nos olhamos.Ela riu e virou a cara.  
  
-Vamos!Nos de 10 minutos para nos arrumar.  
  
-Ok!  
  
Eu deixo a Kagome no chão e abraço ela olhou pra mim e me beijou.Eu fiquei assustado pois só eu faço isso mas não reclamei e entrei no embalo mas de repente...  
  
-Oi gente voltamos (deveria dar mais tempo pô)  
  
-Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?  
  
-Não que isso! (anham sei)  
  
-Então vamos.  
  
Quando estávamos chegando no shopping eu vi uma loja de doces e fiquei babando por ela  
  
-Doces, doces, doces, doces, doces eu quero doces!  
  
-Calminha Inu.  
  
Ouvindo a Kagome eu virei e fiquei olhando para ela.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*Kagome*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
O Inuyasha ficou olhando para mim com um olhar muito belo então eu segurei a mão dele e fomos ao shopping.  
  
-Ei gente que tal irmos para um restaurante?Eu e o Inuyasha estamos morrendo de fome!  
  
-Vamos!!!!!!  
  
Chegamos ao restaurante e pedimos algumas comidas especiais.Eu fiquei fazendo cafuné na cabeça do Inuyasha e a Sango estava jogando seu charme no Mirok quando o garçom trouxe a comida.  
  
-Vamos comer!  
  
-Vamos!  
  
-Ai que frio!!!!!!  
  
O Inuyasha me abraçou.  
  
-E agora como você esta?  
  
-Quentinha!Obrigada Inuyasha. ^^  
  
Depois de meia hora o Inuyasha pediu a conta.  
  
-Quem vai pagar?  
  
-Não era você que ia pagar?  
  
-É que estou só com 10 ienes. (sei e eu estou com dengue hemorrágica)  
  
-Ok eu pago.  
  
-Agora,VAMOS ÀS COMPRAS!!!!!!!  
  
Depois de 2 horas voltamos para casa com comida e mais móveis para os cômodos do apartamento.  
  
-Ai finalmente chegamos!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*Inuyasha*-*-*-*-*-* A Kagome parecia cansada,então eu arrumei tudo sozinho e ela ficou sentada assistindo tv quando eu finalmente cheguei.  
  
-Oi!Arrumou bem rápido.  
  
-É.  
  
Eu apaguei as luzes para ficar mais romântico eu a botei no meu colo e dei um beijo na boca dela (que galã).  
  
-Esta muito romântico Inu!  
  
-Eu sei e pretende ficar mais.  
  
Depois de algumas horas de beijos e tudo mais,fomos nos deitar.  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Esse ficou pequeno,mas o próximo será maior.Agradecemos a Letícia por ter comentado.Aqui está o segundo capítulo.Espero que estejam gostando e não se esqueçam de comentar. Mandem reviews pleseeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	3. 3° Capítulo

Sei que demorei,mas tive meus motivos:Escola,testes,provas,trabalhos,além de falta de imaginação.Me desculpem.Prometo tentar colocar o próximo capítulo no ar o mais rápido possível.Bem,vamos aos agradecimentos:  
  
Iza-chan:Tudo bem.Opiniões e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.Continue acompanhando.Kissus  
  
Carol Higurashi Li:Que bom que gostou Fico muito feliz com isso.Continue acompanhando e espero que continue gostando.  
  
Nika Himura:Elogios nunca são demais,muito pelo contrário,são maravilhosos.Continue acomapanhando.T-doro miga.  
  
AnnaM:Eu vi e como já disse,achei super dez.Continue assim.  
  
Termino por aqui.Não esqueçam de comentar.Kissus e Ja ne   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Acordei com o barulho de algo quebrando.Me levantei xingando tudo que tinha direito e caminhei até a cozinha.Chegando lá,vi Kagome recolhendo alguns cacos de vidro.   
  
-O que foi que aconteceu?   
  
-Desculpa,acordei você?   
  
-Não.O que aconteceu?   
  
-Eu fui lavar a louça de ontem e o copo acabou escorregando da minha mão,e...ai!   
  
-O que foi?-perguntei me abaixando ao lado dela   
  
-Cortei minha mão,não foi nada demais.   
  
-Claro que foi!Deixa que eu termino de catar isso,vai lavar a mão e ver se tem algum caco de vidro no dedo.   
  
-Mas...   
  
-Nada de mas,vai logo antes que você se corte de novo.   
  
Ela se levantou e caminhou até a pia.   
  
-Ai.   
  
-O que foi?   
  
-Nada,é que ardeu um pouco.   
  
Me virei para começar a catar os cacos de vidro de novo.Ela saiu da cozinha ainda segurando o dedo.Quando eu finalmente terminei,passei um pano no chão,pois ainda poderia ter algum pequeno e fui para a sala.Me assustei quando eu a vi sentada no sofá com uma agulha no dedo.   
  
-O que você pensa que está fazendo?   
  
-Estou tentando tirar o pedaço de vidro que está no meu dedo.Não se preocupe,não irei morrer por causa de uma agulha no dedo.   
  
-E quem falou que eu disse isso?   
  
-Oras,você vem aqui,tira a agulha da minha mão,me pergunta o que eu estava fazendo e não está preocupado?   
  
-Eu não disse isso!   
  
-Ai,me devolve a agulha que eu quero tirar esse vidro do meu dedo.   
  
Eu segurei com mais força a agulha,mas resolvi dar para ela,não queria brigar com ela,não nesse momento que pra mim,era o melhor da minha vida,poder estar vivendo com ela e logo,casando.Eu me sentei ao lado dela e ela começou de novo a colocar a agulha no dedo.Fiquei olhando para ela.   
  
-----Kagome-----   
  
Eu estava concentrada para tirar aquele caco de vidro do dedo,já estava doendo mas eu não me importei.Virei um pouco o olho e vi que ele estava me olhando.Aquilo me desconcentrou e eu acabei me machucando.   
  
-Ai.   
  
-Viu só?Você acabou se machucando!   
  
-É que você ficou me olhando muito,e...   
  
-Tudo bem,se eu incomodo olhando você,eu vou voltar para o quarto.-disse se levantando   
  
-Não foi isso o que eu disse.É que você às vezes,me desconcentra com esse seu olhar.   
  
Olhei para ele e vi que ele estava ficando sem graça.   
  
-Como assim meu olhar?   
  
Percebi que ele estava começando a me desafiar.   
  
-Seu olhar de,como eu posso dizer,bobo?   
  
-Bobo?!   
  
-O Mirok já me disse que quando você fica olhando para mim,fica com um olhar de bobo.   
  
-Eu vou matar o Mirok!   
  
Comecei a rir e ele voltou a se sentar ao meu lado.Eu tinha me esquecido completamente do meu dedo.   
  
-Kagome.   
  
-O que foi?   
  
-Seu dedo ainda ta sangrando.Deixa eu cuidar dele.   
  
Por um momento pensei em dizer para ele deixar pra lá,que depois o vidro saia,mas ele estava com uma cara tão bonitinha que eu não resisti.Ele pegou um pouco de mercúrio,um band-aid e se sentou novamente.   
  
-Vai doer.   
  
-O que?   
  
-Eu disse que o que eu vou fazer agora vai doer um pouco.Você agüenta?   
  
-Claro!Já agüentei coisas piores que um caco de vidro no dedo.   
  
Ele pegou meu dedo e passou um lenço em cima do machucado,para limpa-lo.Até aí eu ainda não tinha entendido o que ele havia dito com vai doer.Ele olhou nos meus olhos como se estivesse perguntando se eu estava bem.Eu sorri para ele e ele me retribuiu.Eram poucas as vezes que ele sorria,mas quando acontecia,eu me sentia nas nuvens.Meu pensamento acabou por causa de uma forte dor que senti.Olhei para o meu dedo e o vi apertando o machucado para o vidro sair.   
  
-Ai.-sussurrei com um dos olhos fechados   
  
-Ta doendo muito?-ele parou de apertar meu dedo   
  
-Não.Isso não é nada comparado ao que vou sentir depois.   
  
-Depois?Como assim depois?   
  
-Quando eu tiver um filho,vai doer muito mais.   
  
-Dói?Então não vou deixar você ter um filho.   
  
-Inuyasha,é só tomar anestesia que não dói.   
  
Ele emburrou um pouco a cara e voltou a apertar meu dedo.Senti bastante dor e depois de uns cinco minutos é que o caco de vidro saiu.Ele pegou o lenço de novo e passou no meu dedo,passou mercúrio e colocou o band-aid.   
  
-Brigada!   
  
-Não foi nada.Deixa que eu termino de lavar a louça.   
  
-Mas...   
  
-Nada de mas,viu só o que aconteceu por você se meter a lavá-la?   
  
-Acidentes acontecem.São normais na vida de qualquer pessoa.   
  
-Mas eu não quero que você se machuque de novo.   
  
Eu sorri para ele e o abracei.Ele retribuiu o abraço e ficamos assim por um tempo.   
  
-Inuyasha.   
  
-O que foi?   
  
-Eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo inteiro.   
  
-Porque?   
  
Percebi que ele já desconfiava da resposta,mas acho que ele queria me ouvir dizer.Resolvi dizer.   
  
-Porque amo e sou amada.E você faz tudo por mim,eu tento retribuir da mesma maneira,não sei se consigo,mas tento de todas as formas possíveis.   
  
-Você quer saber se consegue retribuir o que eu faço por você?   
  
Balancei a cabeça numa resposta afirmativa.   
  
-Não.   
  
Me senti surpresa com a resposta.Senti lágrimas nos olhos,mas quando eu ia começar a chorar,ele começou a falar novamente.   
  
-Você faz muito mais por mim do que eu faço por você.   
  
Não consegui me conter.O abracei mais forte e comecei a chorar.   
  
-Por...porque você está chorando Kagome?Eu falei alguma coisa errada?   
  
-Não-disse soluçando   
  
-Então porque?   
  
Eu não respondi,apenas afundei mais meu rosto em seu ombro,ainda chorando.Eu acho que ele percebeu que eu não iria responder.Ele me levantou,me colocando sentada em seu colo e ficou me ninando,como se eu fosse um bebê.Aquilo estava me incomodando um pouco,pois meu orgulho não me permitia de ser tratada como um bebê,mas acho que naquela hora,meus sentimentos falaram mais alto.Ele continuou a me abraçar.Depois de um tempo eu me acalmei,mas não levantei a cabeça.Ele apoiou a cabeça na minha e ficamos assim por uns cinco minutos até que a campainha tocou.Ele não iria levantar,até que escutou uma voz grossa gritando por ele.   
  
-Kagome?   
  
-Sim?   
  
-É o meu chefe.Preciso levantar.Vai para o quarto.   
  
Eu assenti com a cabeça,mais antes de levantar,o beijei no rosto.Me levantei e caminhei até o quarto e encostei a porta.Antes de me deitar,pude escutar ele abrindo a porta e cumprimentando seu chefe.   
  
-----Inuyasha-----   
  
Caminhei até a porta e a abri.   
  
-Bom dia senhor Norato.   
  
-Bom dia,será que eu posso entrar?   
  
-Claro!-disse abrindo mais a porta-Mas não ligue para a bagunça pois eu não esperava visitas.   
  
-Tudo bem-ele disse se sentando no sofá-Vim aqui para lhe dar uma notícia.   
  
Ele disse isso com a cara tão séria que a primeira que passou pela minha cabeça foi "Você está despedido".   
  
-Pode dizer.   
  
-Bem,ouvi do seu amigo Mirok que você irá se casar no mês que vem,estou certo?   
  
-Sim.   
  
-Eu vim aqui para conhecer a sua futura esposa e lhe disser uma coisa.   
  
-Espere um pouco que vou chamá-la.   
  
Me levantei e fui até o quarto.Vi Kagome deitada.   
  
-Kagome?   
  
-Oi.   
  
-Meu chefe quer conhece-la.   
  
-O que?Mas eu não estou vestida adequadamente.   
  
-Você está ótima.   
  
-Vou só dar um jeitinho no cabelo e saio.   
  
-Tudo bem,estarei lá na sala lhe esperando.   
  
Eu saí e voltei a me sentar.   
  
-Ela já está vindo.Enquanto ela não aparece,porque o senhor não diz logo a notícia que veio me dar?   
  
-Prefiro dizer quando ela estiver presente.   
  
Ele acabou de falar e ela apareceu.Me levantei e fui até ela.   
  
-Senhor,essa é minha noiva,Kagome.Ele é o meu chefe.   
  
-Bom dia senhor...   
  
-Norato.Prazer em conhece-la.   
  
-Igualmente!   
  
Nos sentamos no sofá.   
  
-Senhor,poderia me dizer agora a notícia?   
  
-Claro.Bem,como eu já disse,fiquei sabendo que você irá se casar-eu assenti com a cabeça e ele continuou-,e eu sei muito bem o que é se casar.Vários gastos,pouco tempo para pensar,entre outras coisas.Bem,onde eu quero chegar é que você anda trabalhando muito bem,conseguiu mais de dez clientes no mês que passou,coisa que é impossível,então vou passar o seu salário para 3.000 ienes.   
  
Não consegui esconder que estava surpreso.3.000 ienes por mês?Isso é um sonho.Senti Kagome me abraçando e a abracei também.Ele continuou.   
  
-E como você está trabalhando demais,irei te dar 3 meses de férias.   
  
-3 MESES??!!   
  
Senti Kagome me abraçar mais forte.Pude perceber que ela estava super feliz,talvez até mais que eu,pois ela ficava o dia inteiro sozinha no apartamento.   
  
-Bem,foi isso que eu vim comunicar a você.   
  
Ele se levantou e caminhou até nós.   
  
-Suas férias começam hoje mesmo-disse apertando minha mão   
  
-Muito obrigado senhor Norato.   
  
-Não foi nada.-ele se virou para Kagome-Foi um prazer conhece-la.Desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para vocês.   
  
-Obrigada senhor Norato-ela respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos   
  
-Bem,eu já vou indo.   
  
Fui até a porta do prédio com ele e me despedi,agradecendo mais uma vez.Ele foi embora e eu subi.Vi Kagome ainda sentada no sofá,com o olhar perdido.   
  
-Kagome,o que foi?   
  
-Estou pensando onde iremos passar nossa lua de mel,já que teremos dois meses para viajar.   
  
-Pensei em ir para outro país.Mas ainda temos algum tempo para decidir isso.Agora,vamos dar uma volta?   
  
-Agora?   
  
-É.   
  
-Mas a casa está uma zona.   
  
-A gente arruma quando voltar.Vamos nos divertir,comemorar.   
  
-Tudo bem,mais não podemos voltar tarde,pois você está de férias,mais eu não.   
  
Eu deu um sorriso e a peguei no colo.   
  
-Inu,eu posso andar.   
  
-Eu sei,só estou me acostumando para quando nos casarmos.   
  
-Ai,você é muito bobinho!   
  
A carreguei até o quarto e nos arrumamos.Descemos e eu peguei o carro.   
  
-Onde vamos?   
  
-Onde você quiser ir,meu anjo.   
  
Ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.   
  
-Para onde você decidir ir,pra mim ta ótimo.   
  
-Então vamos ao shopping?   
  
-Vamos!   
  
Continuei a dirigir.Toda vez que pegávamos um sinal vermelho,ela me dava um beijo,e eu estava adorando mais e mais a idéia de que logo logo,estaríamos juntos eternamente.Chegamos no shopping e ficamos andando,de mãos dadas.Eu não me importaria que meu tempo parasse ali,para que eu ficasse para sempre com ela.Rodamos o shopping inteiro.Paramos para comer em um restaurante.Quando saímos,olhei para o relógio.Já eram 17:00 hrs.Nossa,como o tempo passa rápido.Voltamos para casa e fomos arruma-la.   
  
-Inu,eu vou tomar um banho.   
  
-Posso ir também?   
  
-O que?-ela disse um pouco envergonhada   
  
-Ora Kagome,porque está com vergonha?Iremos nos casar daqui a pouco.   
  
-Eu sei,mas...   
  
-Tudo bem.Pode ir-eu disse fazendo bico   
  
Olhei para ela de lado e percebi que ela estava com pena.   
  
-Não faz esse biquinho.   
  
-Porque?   
  
-Você quer ver eu tirar esse bico rapidinho?   
  
Ela estava me desafiando,eu percebi.Mas queria ver como ela faria isso.   
  
-E como você faria isso?-eu disse fazendo bico de novo   
  
Ela chegou perto de mim,enroscou os braços no meu pescoço e me beijou.Nos separamos por falta de ar.   
  
-Eu não disse que tirava o bico?   
  
-Você venceu.   
  
-Agora eu vou tomar banho.   
  
Ela começou a caminhar até o banheiro e olhou para trás.Eu estava de bico de novo.   
  
-Ai.Assim você não me deixa escolha.   
  
Eu sorri e corri até onde ela estava.A abracei na cintura e fomos para o banheiro.   
  
CONTINUA.... 


	4. 4° Capítulo

UMA NOVA VIDA-Capítulo IV  
  
Desculpe pessoal,mas como já havia dito no DMFTE,tive alguns probleminhas aqui em casa que me impediram de postar,mas aqui estou eu de volta   
  
Agradeço a:  
  
Bianca Himura:Obrigada pelos elogios.Para eles casarem ainda falta um pouco,mas prometo fazer você não se arrepender.Desculpe o atraso.Espero que goste.Kissus   
  
Hoje estou postando capítulos novos de DMFTE e AP.Espero que gostem e mandem reviews.  
  
Kissus   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
-----Kagome-----  
  
Depois de tomar banho,eu fui me deitar.O Inu ainda ficou acordado,pois ele está de férias.Não queria admitir,mas estou com inveja dele.Ainda bem que ontem,segunda,não teve aula pois a diretora teve um pequeno imprevisto e não foi abrir a escola.Quando deu 05:30 da manhã,o despertador tocou.Gostaria de saber quem foi o idiota que colocou o despertador para essa hora.Me levantei e fui direto pro banheiro.Fui tomar um banho pra ver se acordava.Demorei meia hora no banho e fui me arrumar.Quando cheguei no quarto,a cama já estava arrumada.Ele já tinha levantado,depois reclama que não tem tempo para dormir.Não sei pra que levantou 06:00 hrs da manhã,mas isso não importa.Terminei de me arrumar e fui direto para a cozinha.Quando cheguei nela,a mesa já estava posta com pão,suco,biscoito,uma verdadeira mesa de café da manhã decente,pois eu sempre como uma coisinha rápida para não me atrasar.  
  
-Bom dia,dormiu bem?  
  
-Bom dia Inu.Dormi maravilhosamente bem.Porque você levantou tão cedo?  
  
-Queria fazer o seu café da manhã.Vem comer.  
  
Me sentei e comi até não agüentar mais.Fui olhar a hora,já estava ficando tarde.  
  
-Inu,brigada,mas agora eu tenho que ir.  
  
-Eu te levo até a escola.  
  
-Não precisa se incomodar.  
  
-Mais não é incomodo.Espera eu trocar de roupa que eu te levo.  
  
Ele foi caminhando até o quarto.Não poderia protestar,pois ele estava com uma carinha tão lindinha.Resolvi começar a lavar a louça.Lavei os copos e ele veio.  
  
-Não precisa,eu lavo quando voltar.Vamos?  
  
-Vamos.-disse secando minhas mãos  
  
Nós descemos e entramos no carro.Chegamos bem rápido na escola.  
  
-Chegamos.  
  
-Já?!  
  
-Que horas você acaba as aulas?  
  
-11:40,porque?  
  
-Eu venho te pegar.  
  
-Não precisa.  
  
-Mas eu faço questão.  
  
-Então ta.  
  
Me despedi dele com um beijo e saí.Assim que coloquei os pés dentro da escola,vieram meus alunos.  
  
-AÊ TIA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Esqueci de dizer,dou aula para a primeira série.  
  
-Porque aê?  
  
-A TIA TEM NAMORADO!A TIA TEM NAMORADO!  
  
-Crianças,parem com isso.Vamos para a sala,vamos.  
  
Entramos na sala e todos se sentaram.Deixei eles ficarem conversando um pouco enquanto arrumava o plano de aula de hoje.Quando eu terminei, Mina,uma aluna muito bonitinha, veio falar comigo.  
  
-Tia.  
  
-Pode falar Mina.  
  
-Onde eu compro um namorado?  
  
Tive que me segurar para não cair na gargalhada.  
  
-Mina querida,namorados não se compram.Você tem que conquistar um.Você gosta de algum menino e quer namorar com ele?  
  
Ela ficou mais vermelha que um tomate e abaixou a cabeça.Começou a falar quase sussurrando.  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Poderia me dizer quem é?  
  
-É o Toya.  
  
Toya é um aluno meu também.Ele tem cabelos castanhos e lindos olhos azuis.Se eu fosse da idade deles,com certeza ele seria o meu escolhido.  
  
-Você já disse pra ele?  
  
-Não.  
  
-Então o que está esperando?Diga logo senão o tempo pode arranca-lo de você.  
  
Ela me olhou meio confusa.Acho que falei uma frase meio complicada para a idade dela.Resolvi simplificar.  
  
-Mina,diga logo,quem sabe ele também não gosta de você?  
  
-Mas,eu não consigo.  
  
-Eu também já passei por isso.Se você não disser,nunca vai saber.  
  
-Mas como eu posso falar?  
  
-Faz assim:Toya,eu preciso falar uma coisa muito importante pra você.Eu gosto muito de você,não espero que me corresponda,mas pelo menos você sabe que eu te admiro muito.Que tal?  
  
-Escreve pra mim?  
  
-Mina,o que você vai dizer para ele tem que ser com suas palavras.Procure as palavras certas de dentro do seu coração.Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir!   
  
-Brigada tia.Vou sentar.  
  
-De nada.Crianças.Todos sentados que vou começar a aula.  
  
Todos sentaram e eu peguei o livro.  
  
-Abram na página 105.  
  
Quando eu ia começar a ler,escutei a voz do diretor.  
  
-ATENÇÃO ALUNOS,QUERO QUE TODOS VÃO AO PÁTIO POIS QUERO FALAR ALGO MUITO IMPORTANTE.  
  
-Ai,lá se vai mais um tempo de aula.Muito bem crianças,façam fila.  
  
Elas fizeram fila e lá fomos nós ouvir um "breve" discurso do diretor.  
  
-----Inuyasha-----  
  
Assim que deixei ela na escola escutei uma gritaria.Olhei de volta e a vi conduzindo umas crianças para a sala de aula.Ela parecia meio envergonhada.Cheguei em casa e fui lavar a louça.Terminei e fui lavar a banheiro e terminar de arrumar a casa.Terminei 10:30 de fazer tudo e me joguei no sof  
  
-Nossa,como as mulheres conseguem fazer isso todo dia?Ainda falta o almoço,que pesadelo!  
  
Me levantei e fui fazer o almoço.Fiz bolo de batata,pois era o mais fácil e fazia tempo que não comíamos.Arrumei a mesa e fui até a escola.Estava cedo,mas eu gostaria de vê-la dando aula.Cheguei lá 11:00 e fiquei na janela,olhando meu anjo ensinar as crianças.Ela estava lendo um texto que falava de uma menina que não gostava da noite porque era escuro.Depois que terminou,ela mandou as crianças fazerem a interpretação e se sentou.Ela parecia um pouco entediada.Passou um tempo e um menino meio tristonho foi até ela.Ela virou de costas para a janela e eles ficaram um tempo falando.Ele voltou para a carteira mais animado e ela pediu os livros.Ficou corrigindo os exercícios enquanto as crianças ficavam fazendo bagunça.Ela terminou e já eram 11:30.  
  
-Crianças,podem guardar suas coisas e vir buscar o livro e a agenda.  
  
Todas as crianças a obedeceram.  
  
-Vão fazendo fila sem brigar.  
  
As crianças fizeram fila,mas pude perceber que elas brigavam pra ver quem dava a mão para Kagome.Logo a sala estava vazia.Ela voltou sozinha para pegar suas coisas.  
  
-Oi tia!  
  
Ela olhou para os lados e se assustou quando me viu na janela.  
  
-Inuyasha,a quanto tempo está aí?  
  
-Desde as 11:00.  
  
-Você me viu dando aula?!  
  
-Vi.Porque?  
  
-Nada.Entra.Pode pular.  
  
Aquela frase soou como uma ordem.Pulei a janela e caminhei até ela.  
  
-Só vou terminar de arrumar minhas coisas e vamos,ta?  
  
-Não precisa correr.  
  
Ela terminou de arrumar as coisas enquanto eu me sentava na cadeira dela.Quando ela terminou,eu a puxei para ela sentar no meu colo.  
  
-Inuyasha,para.Se alguém entra aqui e me vê desse jeito,eu estou despedida.  
  
-Só um beijinho,por favor.  
  
Fiz aquele mesmo bico de ontem.Sabia que ela não resistia.  
  
-Ta bom,mas rápido.  
  
Ela abraçou meu pescoço e me deu um beijo.Ouvi a porta se abrir bem devagar.  
  
-Tia Kagome,ai desculpa.  
  
Ela parou e olhou para trás.  
  
-Mina.O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
-É que o Toya pediu para falar comigo.Você acha que eu devo contar?  
  
-Eu acho,mas espere ele terminar o que tem para dizer.  
  
-Brigada tia.  
  
A menina saiu toda sorridente.Não resisti em perguntar.  
  
-Contar o que?  
  
-Ai,você é bem fofoqueirinho!Mas vou te contar:Ela se chama Mina e gosta de um menino que se chama Toya.Ela hoje de manhã veio me pedir um conselho de como falar para ele.Eu disse a mesma coisa que disse para o Souta.Depois o Toya veio falar comigo me perguntando como disser para a Mina que ele gostava dela.Eu disse mais uma vez e o aconselhei de chamá-la depois da aula.Espero que eles se entendam.  
  
-Mas são só duas crianças.  
  
-Mas para amar não existe idade.  
  
-Você virou uma espécie de cupido agora?  
  
-Só um pouquinho.  
  
-Bem,vamos para casa.  
  
-Vamos.  
  
Fomos até o carro.Ela deixou as coisas dentro dele.Quando eu ia abrir minha porta,ela me impediu.  
  
-Espera.  
  
-O que você quer ainda aqui?  
  
-Quero ver como a Mina e o Toya estão se saindo.  
  
-Depois eu que sou o fofoqueiro.  
  
-Quero ver se meus conselhos dão resultado.Quando você aconselhou o Souta,fomos ver e você não reclamou.  
  
-Tudo bem.Vamos logo.  
  
-----Kagome-----  
  
Fomos andando devagar até que os vi.Nos abaixamos atrás de uns arbustos.Eles estavam calados,um olhando para o chão,outro pro céu.  
  
-Será que eles não vão agir?  
  
-Kagome,espera!Você acha que é fácil dizer esse tipo de coisas?  
  
-Sei que é difícil,mas se tem vontade de fazer algo,faça logo,sem muita demora.Desde que ela foi lá eles estão aqui e nenhum tomou iniciativa.Eles tem que...  
  
Inuyasha colocou a mão sobre minha boca.  
  
-Fique quietinha.Eu acho que ele tomou coragem.  
  
-Mina.  
  
-Oi?  
  
-Eu..eu te chamei aqui porque...porque eu...eu tenho algo muito importante para te dizer.  
  
-Eu também tenho algo pra lhe dizer,mas fale você primeiro.  
  
-Eu...eu quero dizer que...que...  
  
-Que?  
  
-Que eu...eu...eu gosto muito de você,e gostaria de saber se você aceitaria ser minha namorada.  
  
Ela ficou calada por um tempo.  
  
-Será que ela vai recusar?  
  
-Mas você não disse que ela gosta dele?  
  
-Talvez ela ainda não esteja preparada.  
  
Voltei a prestar atenção neles.  
  
-Eu...eu aceito!   
  
Aquelas palavras me deram um alívio enorme.Eu sei que o problema não era meu,mas eu fazia parte dele.Fiquei super feliz e eles se abraçaram.Toya deu um beijo no rosto de Mina e ela o abraçou mais forte.  
  
-Mais um casal feliz.  
  
-Eu demorei pra falar desse jeito?  
  
-E como!  
  
-Eu não me lembro de ter demorado tanto.  
  
-Mas eu sim!  
  
Flashback  
  
-Kagome?  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Eu…eu preciso falar com você.  
  
-Pode falar.  
  
-Aqui não.Não quero que ninguém esteja espiando.Venha,vou te levar à um lugar onde ninguém pode nos ver ou ouvir.  
  
Inuyasha pega Kagome no colo e começa a dar seus saltos.Chegam em um lugar realmente lindo.Era uma cachoeira,com flores em volta.Eles se sentam na margem do rio.  
  
-Pode falar.  
  
-Bem eu...eu quero que saiba que eu me importo muito com você.Mas isso às vezes acaba nos fazendo brigar.  
  
Kagome o olhava atentamente,o que o deixou um pouco corado.  
  
-Na maioria das vezes a culpa é daquele lobo fedido.E dessa vez não foi diferente.Eu queria pedir desculpas por ter sido tão grosso com você.  
  
-Tudo bem!É o seu jeito de ser,e eu respeito isso.Era isso que você tinha para me falar?  
  
-Isso é uma parte do que eu tenho pra te dizer.  
  
-Pode continuar.  
  
-Bem,quando você me libertou da flecha da Kikyou,eu a odiava por você ser parecida com ela e ter o cheiro parecido.Você acabou quebrando a jóia e tivemos que nos juntar para recupera-la.Na época aquilo foi um martírio pra mim,pois eu não te suportava,e você parecia pensar a mesma coisa. O tempo foi passando e continuamos nossa busca pelos fragmentos,até que conhecemos Shippou,que nos seguiu pois estava sozinho no mundo.Acabamos conhecendo Mirok,que nos informou de um youkai chamado Narak.Descobrimos que ele também reunia fragmentos.Nossa busca ficou mais difícil,e acabamos conhecendo Sango,que perdeu a família graças ao Narak.O tempo foi passando e fui me acostumando com a companhia humana,principalmente a sua.Passado um tempo,conhecemos o lobo fedido.Ele sempre nos faz brigar,e eu odeio quando você grita comigo e vai pra sua casa.  
  
Kagome o olhava muito atentamente,prestando atenção em cada palavra que Inuyasha dizia.  
  
-Dessa vez,você demorou pra voltar e isso me fez refletir um pouco.Descobri que sinto sua falta.  
  
Kagome ficou surpresa com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.  
  
-"Ele sente minha falta?Mas ele não gosta da Kikyou?Ele não sempre diz que pra ele sou só sua detectora de fragmentos?Será meu deus,que você realizou meu sonho?Será que ele gosta de mim?"  
  
-Sinto falta do teu cheiro,da tua voz,da sua companhia.Bem,o que eu realmente queria te dizer é que eu...eu...  
  
-Você?  
  
-Eu...eu amo você.  
  
-O que?!  
  
-Eu te amo.Não penso mais na Kikyou.A única que aparece em minha mente é você.  
  
Kagome abaixou a cabeça.Estava um pouco corada e não queria que Inuyasha percebe-se.  
  
-"Ai meu deus,será verdade?Ele me ama?Ou será que estou sonhando?"  
  
Kagome levanta a cabeça e Inuyasha a encara.  
  
-Bem,eu...eu...  
  
Inuyasha continuava a encara-la,calado.  
  
-Eu...eu também amo você.  
  
Inuyasha deu um lindo sorriso,que talvez só guardasse para Kagome.Ela retribuiu o sorriso e eles se beijaram.  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
-Ai ai.  
  
-Que foi?  
  
-Eu tava lembrando um dos melhores momentos da minha vida.  
  
-Por isso estava com esse olhar perdido.Levanta que nós já chegamos.  
  
-Já?!  
  
-Você nem percebeu que entrou no carro e que pegamos um engarrafamento?  
  
-Não.  
  
-Ai.Levanta logo!  
  
-Já to indo.  
  
Me levantei do carro e dei minha bolsa pra ele carregar.  
  
-Porque eu que tenho que carregar isso?!  
  
-Porque sim.Vamos subir logo!  
  
Escutei ele reclamar baixo,mas resolvi ignorar.Quando abri a porta do apartamento,fiquei surpresa.  
  
-Nossa!Como está limpo e bem arrumado.  
  
-Meu trabalho valeu a pena.  
  
-Você ficou quantas horas pra deixar o apartamento assim?  
  
-Acho que umas quatro horas,por aí.  
  
-Nossa.É até mais reconfortante ficar aqui.  
  
-Vou colocar sua bolsa no quarto.  
  
-E eu vou tomar um belo de um banho.  
  
Me dirigi até o banheiro.Ele estava tão limpo quanto a sala.Entrei na banheira e resolvi ficar lá relaxando.  
  
-Kagome,você está bem?  
  
-Estou,porque?  
  
-É que já faz meia hora que você entrou aí e eu não estava escutando barulho.  
  
-Meia hora?!  
  
-É.Saí logo daí pra gente almoçar.  
  
-Tudo bem,já estou saindo.  
  
CONTINUA.... 


	5. 5° Capítulo

UMA NOVA VIDA-Capítulo V  
  
Como explicado no AP,Hoje é feriado,então,estou postando mais cedo   
  
Agradeço a:  
  
Gy-chan:Ai Gy...muito obrigada mesmo.Não vou desisitr de escrever...agradeço por me ouvir em um dos meus momentos difícies.Pobres mortais? XD Pode deixar...não deixarei vocês sem minhas fics XD.Continue comentando.  
  
Bianca Himura:Olá Bianca.Eu estou bem,e você?Casa-los logo?Acho que ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para isso hehehe...mas prometo não te decepcionar.Postava sim no guaruhara.Essa fic e o Amor Proibido.Tenho outras duas lá.Se quiser dar uma olhada...Continue acompanhando.Kissus   
  
Espero que gostem desse capítulo,e antes de mais nada:Por favor!Não me enviem ameaças!!!!Vão entender esse meu apelo no final desse capítulo.Não esqueçam as reviews   
  
---------------------------  
  
-----Kagome-----  
  
Saí do banheiro e fomos comer.Cheguei na cozinha e me sentei.Inuyasha estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
  
-O que temos pra comer hoje?  
  
-Fiz algo que não comemos faz tempo.  
  
Ele se virou e pegou a nossa comida.O cheiro estava realmente muito bom.Não posso negar que depois que eu ensinei Inuyasha a fazer algumas comidas fáceis,ele foi se mostrando muito interessado e hoje faz comida melhor que eu.Não que eu faça uma comida maravilhosa,mas ele sempre diz que está bom.  
  
-Aqui.Bolo de batata.  
  
-Você que fez ou encomendou em algum restaurante?  
  
-Claro que foi eu que fiz.  
  
-Então eu vou rezar.  
  
-Pra que rezar?  
  
-Pra não ter uma indigestão depois de comer sua comida.  
  
-Ora sua...  
  
-Brincadeira.Coloca um pouco aqui pra mim provar.  
  
Estendi meu prato a ele.Ele murmurou algo baixo.Entendi como se fosse "folgada".  
  
-Disse alguma coisa?  
  
-Nada meu amor.Toma.  
  
Ele me deu o prato e almoçamos.Estava realmente muito bom.Quando acabamos de comer,ele começou a tirar a mesa.  
  
-Deixa que eu lavo a louça.Você já arrumou a casa e fez o almoço.  
  
-Não,eu lavo.Faço questão.  
  
-Se você faz tanta questão.  
  
Deixei ele com os pratos e fiquei observando a rua pela varanda.  
  
-----Inuyasha-----  
  
Terminei de lavar a louça e fui procura-la.Ela estava na varanda.Parecia perdida em pensamentos,com certeza não havia percebido minha presença.Caminhei devagar até ela.A abracei por trás e beijei seu pescoço.Percebi que ela ficou arrepiada.  
  
-Inu...yasha.  
  
Ela se virou e me beijou.Abracei novamente a cintura dela e ela enlaçou meu pescoço.Ela caminhou um pouco pra trás até encostar-se ao parapeito.Nos separamos por falta de ar.  
  
-Inu,já terminou a louça?  
  
-Já-falei dando mais um beijo em seu pescoço.  
  
-Inu,para.  
  
-Porque?Não gosta?  
  
-Não é isso.  
  
-Então porque me para?  
  
-...  
  
-A,deixa.  
  
A soltei e fui pra sala.Me larguei no sofá.  
  
-Inuyasha?  
  
-Que foi?  
  
-Você está zangado?  
  
-...  
  
-Deixa de ser bobo.  
  
-...  
  
-Ai.Inuyasha,vamos dar uma volta no shopping?  
  
-...  
  
-Até quando vai ficar assim?  
  
-Até você me dizer porque sempre me para.  
  
-...  
  
-Então...  
  
-...  
  
-Porque?  
  
-Porque eu...  
  
-Porque você...  
  
-Eu não me sinto preparada ainda.  
  
Soltei um suspiro.Ela me olhou com uma cara meio triste.  
  
-Me desculpe.Sinto muito mesmo.  
  
-Tudo bem-a puxei para um abraço-não vou te forçar a nada.  
  
Ficamos abraçados por um tempo em silêncio.Aquele silêncio já estava me incomodando.  
  
-Bem,você não queria ir ao shopping?  
  
Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
-Vamos.  
  
Nos levantamos e fomos nos trocar.No caminho ela ficou calada o tempo todo.Quando parei no estacionamento do shopping,ela saiu e continuou calada.Ela ia andar,mas a segurei.  
  
-Kagome,o que foi?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Eu te conheço muito bem.Claro que tem algo errado.Fala.  
  
-Não é nada.Não se preocupe.  
  
-Se é por causa do que aconteceu agora pouco não se preocupe-a puxei e a abracei-se você ainda não esta preparada,não vou força-la.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Não estou chateado com você se é isso que lhe preocupa.  
  
Ela sorriu e me abraçou.  
  
-Agora,vamos?  
  
-Claro-ela disse sorrindo  
  
Fomos caminhando de mãos dadas.  
  
-----Kagome-----  
  
Entramos no shopping.Olhamos várias lojas e consegui convence-lo a comprar um vestido pra mim.Tive bastante trabalho pra convencê-lo mais consegui.Rodamos todo o shopping e fomos fazer um lanchinho.Porque shopping sem lanche,não é shopping.Não posso negar que me diverti bastante.Inuyasha sujou toda a cara com mostarda.Comecei a rir e ele de raiva,sujou o dedo com mostarda e passou na minha testa.Eu quase matei ele,mas me lembrei que estávamos no shopping.Não iria pagar um mico desses.Limpei com guardanapo pra disfarçar e quando acabamos de comer,fui ao banheiro lavar a testa.  
  
-Inu,vou no banheiro rapidinho.  
  
-Eu vou também,preciso limpar minha cara.  
  
Dei uma risadinha.  
  
-Pare de rir.  
  
-Me desculpe.Bem,quem sair primeiro espera o outro ali.  
  
Apontei para um banco que tinha ali em frente,com um lindo chafariz atrás.  
  
-Tudo bem.  
  
Entrei no banheiro.Por sorte,estava vazio.Lavei minha testa e retoquei o batom.Quando sai,não vi o Inuyasha.  
  
-"Pelo visto ele não conseguiu tirar a mostarda da cara"   
  
Comecei a rir sozinha.As pessoas que passavam deveriam estar pensando que eu era louca.Parei de rir e fiquei com muita vergonha.Me sentei no banco para espera-lo.  
  
-Oi Higurashi.  
  
Olhei pra trás e vi um amigo que não via fazia tempo (quem não sabe quem é).  
  
-Oi Hojo.Quanto tempo.  
  
O abracei e ele retribuiu.Nos sentamos.  
  
-Sabe Higurashi.  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Desde a época da escola que tenho algo para lhe dizer.  
  
-Pode falar.  
  
-Bem Higurashi.Acho que suas amigas já lhe disseram isso,mas eu queria muito dizer que...  
  
-Que...  
  
-Que eu estou apaixonado por você,sempre fui.Você foi a única que contagiou meu coração.  
  
-Hojo eu...eu sinto muito mais já estou apaixonada por outra pessoa.Iremos nos casar em menos de um mês.  
  
-Entendo.Suas amigas me falaram.  
  
-Hojo eu...  
  
-Posso pedir um favor?  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Posso pedir um beijo seu?  
  
-Hojo,eu acho melhor não porque...  
  
Não pude terminar de falar porque ele me agarrou e me beijou.Tentei me soltar,mas não consegui.Ele era muito mais forte que eu.Eu já estava ficando sem ar quando nos separamos.  
  
-Hojo,porque fez isso?  
  
-Eu,sinto muito Higurashi.  
  
Ele saiu correndo.Olhei para onde havia os banheiros.Por sorte,ele ainda não tinha saído.Passaram uns dois minutos e ele saiu.  
  
-Conseguiu tirar?  
  
-Você esperou muito?  
  
-Não.  
  
-Podemos ir pra casa?  
  
-Claro.Vamos então.  
  
Inuyasha foi pagar o estacionamento.No caminho de volta ele parecia distante,triste com alguma coisa.Não me atrevi a perguntar,pois sabia que ele era meio nervosinho com esse tipo de coisa.Quando chegamos em casa,ele continuou em silêncio por um bom tempo.Estava odiando aquele silêncio,então me atrevi a perguntar.  
  
-Inuyasha,aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
-Nada de mais.Foi só uma pessoa que me magoou muito.  
  
-Magoou?Uma pessoa?E quem seria essa pessoa?  
  
-Não se faça de sonsa.  
  
-Como?  
  
-Você e aquele seu antigo amigo de escola.  
  
-Mas,do que você está falando?  
  
-Pensa que eu não vi?Você e ele se beijando ali,no meio do shopping.  
  
-Inuyasha eu...  
  
-Calada.Você mentiu pra mim.Você brincou com meus sentimentos.Sempre fui seu brinquedinho,não é?  
  
-Inuyasha eu...  
  
-Mandei você ficar calada,ainda não terminei.Desde o começo eu sabia que você não iria querer ficar com um reles Hanyou como eu.Me transformei em humano por você,mas mesmo assim,você brincou comigo.Eu errei quando me apaixonei pela Kikyou porque ela me traiu.Não queria sofrer de novo,por isso fiz de tudo pra não me apaixonar,mas você apareceu e mudou tudo.Quis ser grosso e estúpido com você,mas mesmo assim você sempre ficava ao meu lado,me apoiava,e até disse que me amava.Era tudo mentira,pois você tinha aquele maldito aqui te esperando.Era por isso que você fazia tanta questão de voltar pra cá quando estávamos em busca da jóia.  
  
-Inuyasha...  
  
- Você e Kikyou são iguais,não só na aparência,como também no modo que me tratam.Vocês nasceram pra me fazer sofrer.  
  
TAP...  
  
Eu não acreditei no que ouvi.Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas e logo,descerem pelo meu rosto.Dei um tapa nele.Na hora ele não teve reação.Alguns segundos depois ele colocou a mão sob a marca que eu tinha feito.  
  
-Inuyasha,como pode?Quando eu falei que te amava eu falei sério.  
  
As lágrimas corriam soltas pelo meu rosto.Ele estava me encarando.  
  
-Eu NUNCA brinquei com seus sentimentos,nunca,entendeu?Te amo mais do que a mim mesma,mais do que a minha própria vida.  
  
-Saia daqui.Não acredito em você.Nunca mais quero ver essa sua maldita cara.Vai embora e não volte nunca mais.  
  
Senti meu mundo desabar.A pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo não acreditava mais em mim,e pior:Não queria mais me ver.Peguei minha bolsa e saí.O elevador estava demorando.Resolvi ir pelas escadas mesmo.Não morava muito em cima,dava pra ir de escadas.Não fiz nada para impedir as lágrimas.Corria nas ruas que nem uma desesperada.Não sabia para onde ir.Acabei parando no templo.Subi correndo as escadas e toquei a campainha.  
  
-Sim,a...Oi Kagome.O que faz...  
  
-Mamãe...  
  
Me joguei nos braços da minha mãe.Ela apenas me abraçou e ficou me fazendo cafuné.  
  
-Mãe?  
  
-Sim Souta.  
  
-Quem é?A,Oi Kagome.Mas,o que aconteceu?  
  
-Souta,vou conversar com ela.Por favor,nos deixe sozinhas.  
  
-Tudo bem,se precisar de alguma coisa,é só chamar.  
  
Ouvi a batida da porta e minha mãe nos conduziu até o banco debaixo da árvore sagrada.Sim essa árvore,onde Inuyasha ficou lacrado por 50 anos.Consegui me acalmar um pouco.  
  
-Kagome,agora que está mais calma me diga:O que houve com você?  
  
-Mãe,o Inuyasha,ele não acredita mais em mim.Ele não me ama mais.  
  
-Kagome,porque está dizendo isso?  
  
-Ele disse que nunca mais quer me ver.Ele quer que eu suma da vida dele.  
  
Comecei a chorar de novo.Minha mãe me abraçou novamente.  
  
-E o que aconteceu pra ele agir dessa forma?  
  
Comecei a contar desde que entramos no shopping até nossa discussão.Minha mãe escutou tudo e não disse uma palavra sequer.Quando terminei a história,ela pareceu um pouco pensativa.  
  
-Bem Kagome,ele está no direito dele.É óbvio que quando se gosta de alguém,qualquer coisa é motivo pra se sentir ciúmes.Mas ele também está errado,pois não quis ouvir a sua versão da história.Quanto a vocês se unirem de novo,não sei se isso pode acontecer,porque você conhece o Inuyasha.Ele é muito orgulhoso e provavelmente vai continuar acreditando no que viu,e não no que você vai dizer.  
  
Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas de novo.Apenas assenti com a cabeça e corri pra dentro de casa,indo em direção ao meu quarto.Ele estava intacto,do jeitinho que eu havia deixado.Fechei a porta e me deitei.Fiquei chorando por muito tempo.Escutei batidas na porta.  
  
-Mana?  
  
Não respondi.Queria ficar sozinha.Escutei Souta me chamar mais três vezes,e depois,parou.Continuei chorando por um bom tempo.Fiquei pensando no tempo em que estávamos juntos.Chorava mais a cada lembrança.Acabei dormindo,sonhando que poderia voltar a viver com ele,feliz como antes.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	6. 6º Capítulo

Uma Nova Vida-Capítulo VI  
  
Oi pessoal!Desculpe a demora...mas é que fiquei gripada e sem imaginação.  
  
Agradeço a:  
  
Bianca Himura:Olá!Nunca gostou do Hojo?Bem...não tenho nada contra ele,mas confesso que não é um de meus personagens preferidos.Obrigada pelos elogios.Continue comentando   
  
Mishiran:Má?Confesso que sou um pouquinho...XD...Mas tudo que é ruim dura pouco (tudo bem que mudei o ditado,mas...pequeno detalhe a parte).Desculpe a demora e espero que este capítulo a agrade.  
  
Dark-Asuka:Realmente é um fic meloso...é muito puxado por romance.Muito obrigada pela dica.Agradeço mesmo,e obrigada também pelo elogio.Continue comentando   
  
Não esqueçam as reviews!Kissus   
  
-----Inuyasha-----  
  
Me joguei no sofá e acabei dormindo.No dia seguinte,acordei com dor no pescoço,pelo fato de ter dormido todo torto.Levantei e resolvi tomar um banho.Queria esquecer a discussão de ontem à noite,e principalmente,esquece-la.Assim que entrei no banheiro,a campainha tocou.  
  
-"Maldição.Já não estou de bom humor,ainda vem esses vizinhos chatos pedindo algo"   
  
Fui atender a porta.Era a vizinha de frente.Ela se chama Aya.Ela é muito simpática.Quase todo dia,Kagome ia a casa dela.Lembrei dela,maldição.  
  
-Bom dia Inuyasha!  
  
-Oi Aya,tudo bem?  
  
-Tudo e com você?  
  
-Vai indo...  
  
-Sabe,não querendo ser fofoqueira,mas já sendo,ontem escutei uma discussão.Resolvi vir olhar no corredor e ela vinha do seu apartamento.Quando parou a gritaria,vi Kagome sair chorando.O que aconteceu?  
  
-A vi beijando outro.  
  
-Beijando outro?  
  
-Ontem,no shopping.  
  
-Nossa.Mas ela não parecia ser esse tipo de pessoa.Pelo que eu e ela falávamos,ela parecia que nunca pensaria em te trair.  
  
-Mas ela me traiu.As aparências enganam,e muito.  
  
-Eu sei.Também já tive um desses problemas.Um cara veio e saiu me beijando.Meu marido viu tudo e nós discutimos.Ele foi embora,mas manda algumas cartas por causa da nossa filha,Kaori.Mas dá impressão que ele parece arrependido de ter ido embora.Acho que ele percebeu que estava errado,mas não dá o braço a torcer.Por causa disso,sofro até hoje de saudades.  
  
-Ele parece ser muito orgulhoso.  
  
-E como.Bem,só vim aqui saber o que tinha acontecido,pois a Kagome é minha amiga.Tenho que fazer o almoço.Tchau.  
  
-Tchau.  
  
Entrei e fui tomar um banho.  
  
-"A situação dela é parecida com a minha.Espera,e se for a mesma situação?Será que aquele tal de Hojo a beijou a força?Não,ela teria tentado se soltar.Mas ele é mais forte,poderia tê-la segurado muito forte.Será que eu fui muito duro com ela?"  
  
Demorei uma meia hora só pensando e mais vinte minutos pra lavar meu cabelo,demorei quase uma hora no banho.Deitei novamente no sofá e a cena da nossa discussão voltou a minha cabeça,mas as últimas palavras dela pareciam ter vindo mais altas.  
  
Eu nunca brinquei com seus sentimentos,nunca,entendeu?Te amo mais do que a mim mesma,mais do que a minha própria vida.  
  
-Acho que realmente fui muito duro com ela.  
  
Levantei num pulo do sofá e troquei de roupa.Estava decidido.Iria ouvir a versão dela e talvez até nos acertássemos.Se fosse há alguns anos atrás,eu iria ficar sofrendo sozinho,nunca iria dar o braço a torcer,nunca admitiria ou pensaria na possibilidade de eu estar errado.A Kagome tem razão,amadureci muito.Assim que terminei de me arrumar,saí correndo que nem um louco.Sabia que ela estava no templo.  
  
-----Kagome-----  
  
Acordei com meu avô falando alto com um dos seguidores do templo.  
  
Levantei e sentei na cama,retornei a pensar na discussão e comecei a chorar de novo.Me sentia tão triste,tão só...   
  
Fui despertada de meus pensamentos quando minha mãe me chamou para o café da manhã.  
  
Fui ao banheiro,lavei o rosto e desci.Não estava com fome,mas fiz um esforço pra comer.Mesmo no café da manhã,ainda pensava no dia de ontem.Tive vontade de chorar de novo,mas o engoli.Fui para meu quarto e deitei na cama.As últimas palavras do Inuyasha não saiam da minha cabeça:  
  
Saia daqui.Não acredito em você.Nunca mais quero ver essa sua maldita cara.Vai embora e não volte nunca mais.  
  
Acho que o meu destino é sofrer.Desde os meus quinze anos,quando o conheci,sofri para ter o amor dele.Tudo bem que ficamos seis anos juntos,mais já nos separamos.E como eu o conheço muito bem,ele não virá escutar minha versão da história.Abracei o travesseiro e comecei a chorar de novo.Depois de uns quinze minutos,ouvi o barulho da campainha.Continuei deitada,pois sabia que minha mãe adorava atender a porta.Ela parecia feliz falando com alguém.Ela chamou o Souta e ele também pareceu muito animado.Depois,escutei o barulho de passos na escada.  
  
-Kagome?  
  
-Sim mãe.  
  
-Eu,o Souta e o vovô vamos sair.Você quer ir junto?  
  
-Não,podem ir.  
  
-Tudo bem,estaremos de volta às 19:00.  
  
-Ok.Divirtam-se.  
  
Escutei passos novamente na escada e depois,o silêncio tomou conta da casa.Fiquei deitada por uns cinco minutos e resolvi tomar um copo de água.Quando cheguei na sala,tive uma surpresa.Inuyasha estava apoiado na janela olhando a árvore sagrada.Parecia pensativo.Fiquei parada o observando.Como ele não era mais um meio-youkai,não me percebeu.Passados cinco minutos,ele se virou e pareceu surpreso também.  
  
-Oi Inuyasha.  
  
-Kagome eu...  
  
Continuei a encara-lo.Não era possível que o Inuyasha que eu conheço veio me ouvir.É,ele amadureceu muito.Ele parecia nervoso,não sabia por onde começar.Resolvi iniciar uma conversa pra ver se ele se acalmava.  
  
-Então,como foi seu dia?  
  
-Péssimo.  
  
-Porque péssimo?  
  
-Porque...  
  
Ele ficou mais nervoso.Inuyasha tem um sério problema de não saber demonstrar seus sentimentos,e muito menos falar sobre eles.  
  
-Porque...  
  
-Porque você não estava lá comigo.  
  
Senti meus olhos encherem d´água.  
  
-Mas,você não tinha dito que não me queria por perto,que nunca mais queria me ver?  
  
-Eu estava nervoso.  
  
-Você veio me ouvir?  
  
-Quero saber a sua versão da história.  
  
Indiquei para que ele se sentasse no sofá,e eu,sentei na poltrona.Contei desde que saí do banheiro até a nossa discussão.Quando terminei,ele estava com um olhar meio arrependido.Ele levantou,foi até mim,se ajoelhou e me abraçou.Na hora eu não tive reação.Estar nos braços dele novamente era mais do que tudo que eu queria nesse mundo.Fui despertada dos meus pensamentos por sentir algo molhando minha barriga.  
  
-Inuyasha,você...  
  
-Me perdoa?  
  
-Te perdoar?Porque está pedindo isso?  
  
-Por ter sido um grosso novamente com você.Eu disse coisas horríveis.  
  
Levantei a cabeça dele e ficamos nos encarando.  
  
-Não precisa pedir pelo meu perdão.Eu te amo muito,e isso foi só uma briga que já acabou.Não precisa chorar.  
  
Ele pareceu um pouco mais aliviado.Ele foi aproximando o rosto do meu.Quando encostou o nariz no meu,parecia pedir permissão pra me beijar.Dei um leve sorriso e ele me beijou.Na hora,fui ao céu e voltei.Era tão reconfortante estar perto dele novamente,abraçando ele,beijando-o.Nos separamos por falta de ar.  
  
-Kagome.  
  
Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados.  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Eu te amo.  
  
Senti lágrimas escorrerem e o abracei mais forte,apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro.  
  
-Eu também te amo muito.  
  
Ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo,até que ele me pegou no colo e começou a subir as escadas.  
  
-Onde você esta me levando?  
  
-Pro seu quarto.  
  
-Mas,você ainda se lembra a localização dele?Você sempre entrou pela janela.  
  
Ele continuou andando.Foi até o fim do corredor e voltou.  
  
-É esse.  
  
Ele abriu a porta e realmente era meu quarto.  
  
-É,vejo que tem boa memória.  
  
Ele deu um sorriso.Um lindo sorriso que eu sentia muita falta.Ele me colocou deitada na cama.Cheguei pra perto da parede.  
  
-Deita aqui.  
  
Ele pareceu dizer com o olhar que não merecia.  
  
-Não pense nisso,já passou.Deita aqui comigo,por favor.  
  
Ele caminhou até a cama e deitou.Apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito e ele me abraçou pela cintura.Dormi bem rápido,pois na noite anterior,não tinha dormido direito.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	7. 7° Capítulo

Uma nova vida-Capítulo VII  
  
Olá!!!Desculpe a demora... mas a explicação está no cap 8 de DMFTE.Vamos aos agradecimentos:  
  
Bianca Himura:Oi!Acho que todos ficaram felizes com a reconciliação deles.Desculpe pela demora... e sinto dizer que o casamento deve ser lá pro penúltimo capítulo... XD... Kissus e continue comentando.  
  
AgomeVS:Olá miga!Desculpe a demora... Kissus e continue acompanhando.  
  
Ayame a Garota Lobo:Nhoi!!Não está tão boazinha??hum... u.ú...Desculpe pela demora!!!!!!!!! hehehehe... Vou dar uma olhada no seu fic.Kissus e continue acompanhando.  
  
É isso aí com as reviews.Sinto dizer que o fic está chegando ao final.Kissus!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----Inuyasha-----  
  
Rolei para o lado e me vi sozinho na cama.Levantei assustado.Será que foi um sonho?Olhei ao redor e me vi no quarto de Kagome.Bom,sonho não havia sido.Olhei para o criado-mudo e vi um não sou nem um pouquinho curioso,peguei pra ler.  
  
"Bom Dia Inu.  
  
Se você estiver lendo esse bilhete,quer dizer que acordou tarde.Seu dorminhoco!  
  
Antes que você se desespere,estou trabalhando.Quando acordei,não quis te acordar então deixei você aí mesmo.Você parecia um anjinho.Assim que acordar,coma alguma coisa e vá pro nosso apartamento.Se puder,de um jeitinho nele.Depois do trabalho estarei indo direto pra lá.Te amo muito.  
  
Beijos,Kagome"  
  
Li e reli o bilhete várias vezes,até que ouvi meu estomago roncar.Resolvi descer e comer alguma coisa.Quando cheguei na cozinha,não havia ninguém.Resolvi fuxicar a geladeira e fiz um sanduíche.Tinha também suco de laranja.Me servi e fui para a sala.A casa estava vazia.Souta devia estar na escola,o avô dela,no templo e a mãe deve ter ido fazer compras.Olhei para uma estante e vi uns álbuns de fotografia.Resolvi olhar enquanto comia.Peguei o primeiro.Ali havia fotos da mãe dela adolescente com um garoto.Realmente eram bem parecidas.Resolvi olhar outro.Ali tinham fotos da Kagome pequena.Umas até engraçadas.Tinha uma que ela estava toda lambuzada de papinha.Outra dela na banheira,rindo a toa.Outra dela chorando,sentada no chão segurando a perna,onde se via claramente um ralado no joelho.Fui passando devagar e vi uma foto muito linda dela quando devia ter uns 12 anos.Estava de saia jeans,uma blusa tomara que caia branca com algumas flores.Usava o cabelo solto com um arco branco.Estava levemente maquiada,e com um lindo sorriso.Não resisti e acabei pegando a foto e colocando-a no meu bolso.Guardei o álbum no lugar e fui lavar o copo.Assim que saí,fui ao templo.  
  
-Sim,o que deseja,ah...bom dia Inuyasha.  
  
-Bom dia.A casa fica aberta mesmo?  
  
-Fica.  
  
-Bem,já vou indo.  
  
-Já?Não vai ficar pro almoço?  
  
-Não.Tenho que arrumar minha casa ainda e ir buscar Kagome na escola.  
  
-Tudo bem então.  
  
-Tchau.  
  
-Tchau,e vê se você e ela não brigam mais por motivos bestas!  
  
Fiquei um pouco envergonhado com o comentário.Desci a escadaria do templo e fui andando devagar até o apartamento.Quando cheguei lá,arrumei o pouco que tinha de bagunça,tomei um bom banho e resolvi não fazer almoço.Iríamos almoçar em um restaurante,comemorando nossa reconciliação.Peguei o carro e fui para a escola.Mesmo estando cedo,e mesmo ter ficado separado dela por meras duas horas,já sentia falta dela.  
  
-----Kagome-----  
  
Nesse momento estou na sala de aula,olhando meus pimpolhos fazerem o dever que passei.Apoiei minha cabeça na mesa e esperei o tempo passar.Senti uma picada,mas quando olhei,não havia nada.Resolvi olhar mais um pouco a turma e só agora havia reparado que a Mina e o Toya estavam com as carteiras coladas,um ajudando o outro a fazer o dever.Mina percebeu que eu estava olhando e ficou meio temerosa de eu brigar com ela.Sorri pra ela e abaixei novamente a cabeça.Escutei uma batida na porta.Levantei e a abri.Tive uma grande surpresa:Vi Inuyasha ali parado.Pedi para ele esperar um pouco.  
  
-Crianças,vou vir aqui fora rapidinho e já a fazer o dever e por favor,sem bagunça.  
  
Fechei a porta e o abracei.  
  
-Kagome?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Pra você.  
  
Ele me estendeu uma rosa vermelha muito bonita.Não pude evitar de sorrir.  
  
-Obrigada.  
  
O abracei de novo.Ele me afastou e me beijou.Na hora perdi um pouco o equilíbrio e acabei abrindo um pouco a porta,que estava somente encostada.Enlacei o pescoço dele e ele me abraçou pela cintura.Nos separamos por falta de ar.  
  
-Inu,tenho que terminar a aula.Depois a gente se fala.  
  
-Tudo bem.  
  
Ele me beijou rápido e entrei na sala.Todos estavam conversando em voz baixa.Olhei diretamente para o novo casal da turma.Mina estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Toya,que estava a abraçando pela cintura.Tive a ligeira impressão de que ele a abraçava igual o Inu me abraçava,mas deixei pra lá.  
  
-Vejo que já acabaram os deveres,não é?  
  
-Não tia...  
  
Eles correram para terminar o dever.Imagino eles quando forem maiores,vão ficar papeando a aula toda.Olhei para a janela e vi Inuyasha ali apoiado.Ele me mandou um beijo.Sorri pra ele.Sentei na cadeira e esperei mais dez minutos.  
  
-Bem crianças-disse me levantando-hoje iremos corrigir o dever de uma forma diferente.  
  
Todos olharam pra mim curiosos.Percebi que Inuyasha me olhava do mesmo modo.  
  
-Quero que vocês troquem o caderno com um dos colegas.  
  
A sala ficou uma zona.Era um troca troca de cadernos pra lá e pra cá,até que a turma se acalmou.  
  
-Agora eu vou colocar as respostas no quadro e vocês irão corrigir o caderno dos colegas.Quando estiver errado,façam um X ao lado.Quando estiver certo,façam uma bolinha,ok?  
  
-Certa tia!!!  
  
Me virei e coloquei as respostas no quadro.Quando me virei de volta,vi Inuyasha sentado em uma das cadeiras ao lado de Toya.  
  
-Inuyasha,o que esta fazendo aqui?  
  
Todos os alunos se viraram para ver o novo "aluno".Ele deu um sorriso meio sem graça.  
  
-Queria saber como é ser aluno,se não se importa.  
  
-Não me importo,mas se alguém entrar aqui,levanta-se e finja estar ajudando Toya,tudo bem?  
  
-Certo tia.  
  
Olhei pra ele com uma cara meio brava.Odiava quando ele me chamava de tia.Sentei na cadeira novamente.  
  
-Corrijam de acordo com as respostas do quadro.Depois tragam aqui pra eu ver.  
  
Apoiei meus braços na mesa e abaixei minha cabeça.Estava com dor de cabeça.Depois de alguns minutos,ouço passos e vozes.  
  
-Fale baixo,vai acordar a tia.  
  
-Será que ela ta sonhando?  
  
-Silêncio,ela vai acordar.Vamos colocar os cadernos aí e vamos sentar,sem fazer barulho.  
  
Levantei um pouco a cabeça e vi vários cadernos empilhados e não pude ouvir nenhum som.Abaixei novamente a cabeça.Senti uma mão em meu ombro.Quando ia levantar a cabeça,senti me chacoalharem.  
  
-Kagome,acorda.  
  
Levantei a cabeça e vi Inuyasha.Parecia preocupado.  
  
-Esta tudo bem?  
  
-Sim,só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça,nada de mais.  
  
-Tem certeza?  
  
-Tenho.  
  
Inuyasha colocou a mão em minha testa.  
  
-Mas você esta quente.  
  
-Não é nada demais,já disse.  
  
Inuyasha continuou me olhando meio preocupado.  
  
-Eu estou bem,é sério.  
  
Ele pareceu não acreditar muito,mas voltou a sentar ao lado de Toya.Levantei e senti uma tonteira.Fiquei apoiada na mesa.  
  
-Está na hora do recreio,crianças.  
  
Todos saíram correndo e eu sentei,abaixando a cabeça novamente.  
  
-Tem certeza que esta bem?  
  
-Sim,não se preocupe.Posso pedir um favor?  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Tome conta das crianças lá fora?Quando for 9:30 as chame para entrar,tudo bem?  
  
-Certo.  
  
-E se alguém perguntar,fale que fui eu que pedi.  
  
Levantei um pouco a cabeça e pude ver Inuyasha saindo da sala.A abaixei novamente.Parecia que minha cabeça ia explodir.Acabei cochilando e acordei com um falatório baixinho.Levantei a cabeça e vi todos já dentro da sala.Inuyasha em pé ao meu lado olhando a turma.  
  
-Que bom que acordou.  
  
Minha cabeça voltou a doer,mas tinha que continuar a aula.Quando ia levantar,Inuyasha me impediu.  
  
-Melhor ficar sentada.  
  
-Inuyasha,eu preciso dar aula.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Não se preocupe.Estou bem,é verdade.  
  
Inuyasha saiu da minha frente e consegui levantar.Na hora vi tudo rodar,mas consegui me manter em pé.  
  
-Bem crianças,agora é aula de matemática.  
  
Escutei alguns protestos.  
  
-Hoje iremos aprender a tabuada.  
  
-Que isso tia?  
  
-Tabuada é o resultado de operações de multiplicação.Hoje irei ensinar a de dois pra vocês.  
  
Andei um pouco até o quadro.Vi tudo rodar de novo e tive de me apoiar no quadro pra não cair.  
  
-Kagome,eu sei que você não esta bem.  
  
-Eu só tropecei.  
  
Falar só aumentava minha dor de cabeça,mas onde já se viu uma professora muda?Escrevi toda a tabuada de dois no quadro e me virei.Estava vendo um pouco embaçado.Pisquei os olhos com força,mas continuou embaçado.Eu estava me sentindo um pouco mal,mas não queria preocupar o Inuyasha.  
  
-Essa é a tabuada de dois.Vocês terão de decora-la,mas tem um jeitinho mais fácil para aprende-la.Vocês querem saber qual é?  
  
-SIM!!!!!!  
  
Na hora em que eles gritaram,minha cabeça explodiu de vez.Perdi o equilíbrio e acabei caindo.Inuyasha veio até mim.As crianças fizeram uma roda em volta.  
  
-Kagome,você esta quente,parece estar com febre.  
  
-Eu estou bem.  
  
Mina chegou mais perto de mim.Eu estava deitada no colo de Inuyasha.Ela colocou a mão na minha testa.  
  
-Tio?  
  
-Do que você me chamou?!  
  
-Ti.Você não é namorado da tia,então é nosso tio.  
  
Vi Inuyasha reclamar algo baixinho.  
  
-Tio,ela ta muito quente.  
  
-Eu sei,mas ela é teimosa e não quer admitir.  
  
-Eu não estou com febre,só perdi o qualquer um acontece isso.Isso é normal...ai.  
  
-Que foi?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Ninguém fala "ai" do nada.  
  
Senti minha mão doer.Lembrei que mais cedo havia sentido uma picada na mão,mas não dei importância.  
  
-Vou chamar a diretora tio,espera aí.  
  
Mina saiu correndo e logo não se escutavam mais seus passos.Inuyasha entrelaçou a mão na minha.Senti doer e apertei a mão dele.  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Minha mão...dói.  
  
Inuyasha levantou minha mão e a colocou bem perto dos olhos.  
  
-Tem um furinho aqui.  
  
-Disse eu sei,eu fui picada!  
  
-Mas não é um furo comum.Parecia conter um pouco de...  
  
-De...  
  
-Veneno.  
  
Percebi que todos os meus alunos agora estavam assustados.  
  
-Veneno?Tio,ela vai morrer?  
  
-Não sei...  
  
Estava me sentindo cansada.Aquele falatório estava fazendo minha cabeça doer mais.Alguns minutos depois,Mina voltou com a diretora.  
  
-Kagome,o que houve?  
  
-Ela foi picada por alguma coisa que continha veneno.O corpo começou a reagir agora pouco.  
  
A diretora se abaixou ao meu lado e colocou a mão na minha testa.  
  
-Ela está queimando em febre.Vamos leva-la a enfermaria.  
  
Tentei dizer que não precisava,mas minha voz não saia.Deixei Inuyasha me levar no colo até lá.Deitei a cabeça em seu peito.Fechei os olhos e acabei desmaiando.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	8. 8° Capítulo

_Uma Nova Vida - Capítulo 8_

**----------Inuyasha----------**

Andamos por vários corredores até chegar em frente a uma porta branca,com a placa "Enfermaria".A diretora abriu a porta e me deu passagem,fazendo um pequeno gesto para eu colocar Kagome em uma das várias camas que havia no local.Caminhei até a que estava perto da porta e depositei-a nesta.Só agora,quando a encarei,percebi que havia desmaiado.Puxei uma das cadeiras que tinham ali perto e sentei-me.Peguei a mão dela e a apertei com força.Suspirei e vi uma mulher vestida de branco pegar o outro braço de Kagome e enfiar uma agulha neste.Levantei uma sobrancelha e a encarei.A mulher me deu um pequeno sorriso e se afastou com um pote cheio de sangue.Alguns minutos depois voltou para perto de mim.

-O senhor é parente dela?

-Sim...

-Bem...encontrei algum tipo de veneno no sangue dela...teremos que leva-la a um hospital senão poderá ser pior depois...

Assenti com um balançar de cabeça e a peguei novamente no colo.Saí daquela sala e caminhei até o estacionamento da escola.Foi meio difícil abrir o carro,mas dei meu Kagome deitada no banco de trás e me sentei.Liguei o carro e saí rápido da escola.Cinco minutos depois estava estacionando novamente,só que no hospital.Peguei-a novamente no colo e corri até dentro do hospital.Apoiei-me no balcão e vi uma garota digitando algo.

-Com licença?

-Sim? - ela disse sem tirar os olhos do computador

-Preciso de um médico urgente.

-Vai ter que preencher esses papéis. - disse virando a cadeira e pegando cinco folhas, junto a uma caneta

-Não tenho tempo para isso!

-Sem preencher os papéis,não poderá ser atendido.

-Minha noiva está a beira da morte e você me manda ficar assinando estes benditos papéis?

Ela finalmente resolveu olhar para mim.Olhou-me de cima a baixo e vi um pequeno sorriso formar-se em seus lábios.A encarei irritado.

-O que foi?Acha engraçado a desgraça dos outros?

-Não... - ela disse se levantando e dando a volta no balcão

-Quer por favor chamar um médico?!

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e dirigiu-se a sala do lado.Bateu na porta e entrou,fechando a porta atrás de si.Dois minutos depois ela voltou sendo seguida por outra mulher.

-Sou a doutora Ritsuko Yamahi.O que sua noiva tem?

-Disseram que encontraram veneno no sangue dela...

-Bem...siga-me.

Ela saiu andando e a segui.Passamos por três corredores e entramos em uma pequena sala.

-Coloque-a sentada aqui. - disse apontando para a única cadeira que havia na Kagome nela e fiquei em pé ao seu lado.

-Irei tirar um pouco de seu sangue para comprovar se realmente há veneno...

-Mas quanto tempo demora para sair o resultado?

-Uns...dois minutos ou menos. - ela disse já enfiando a agulha no braço de Kagome.Espetou um pequeno pote na agulha e o puxou.Logo este estava cheio de sangue.Ela tirou a agulha e se afastou,entrando em outra sala. Dois minutos depois ela voltou com um papel nas mãos. Parecia ser resultado de algum exame.

-Bem... não parece realmente veneno. É algum tipo de doença, provavelmente causada pela picada de algum mosquito. Ela terá que ficar no soro por hoje pois está com a imunidade baixa, além de fazer outros exames.

-Certo... mas... ela poderá ir para casa amanhã?

-Não sei ao certo. Só terei essa resposta mais tarde, quando todos os exames forem feitos. O senhor pode ficar aguardando na sala de espera. Irei começar os exames agora. No máximo em duas

horas terei os resultados.

-Tudo bem.

Sai da sala e sentei em um dos sofás da sala de espera. Difícil dizer quantas coisas eu fiz naquele meio tempo. Andei por toda a sala inúmeras vezes, desci até o refeitório para comer alguma coisa, voltei à sala e fiquei sentado no sofá olhando o nada, desci novamente até o refeitório e tomei algumas xícaras de café – depois de experimentar essa maravilhosa bebida fiquei viciado -, voltei à sala de espera, dormi, acordei e agora estou sentado fazendo nada. Passaram-se uma hora e cinqüenta minutos. Aqueles foram os dez minutos mais longos da minha vida, além de que teve uns vinte minutos de atraso, ou seja, foram os trinta minutos mais longos da minha vida. A médica saiu de uma sala e foi até mim com alguns papéis nas mãos.

-Olha... sua noiva foi picada por mosquito causador da dengue (falta de imaginação para doenças é fogo -.-), mas já tomamos as devidas precauções. Ela está fora de perigo, mas só poderá receberá alta amanhã.

-Tudo bem. Posso vê-la?

-Claro. Só peço que não demore mais que quinze minutos. Sabe como é, normas de hospitais – ela disse sorrindo. Retribui o sorriso e andei o mais rápido que pude até o quarto onde Kagome se encontrava. Entrei silenciosamente, fechando a porta assim que passei por ela. Aproximei-me devagar da cama e sentei em uma cadeira que estava ao lado desta. Ela parecia estar dormindo. Ainda estava no soro e havia um aparelho que marcava seus batimentos cardíacos. Coloquei minha mão sobre a dela. Fiquei surpreso quando senti os dedos dela se abrirem e se entrelaçarem aos meus. Olhei para seu rosto e a vi com os olhos abertos, sorrindo.

-Está melhor?

-Um pouco. Ainda estou um pouco tonta.

-Então é melhor descansar...

-Inuyasha... chega mais perto...

Levantei da cadeira e sentei na cama a pedido dela. Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou a abri-los.

-Mais perto...

Cheguei o máximo que podia, ou seja, encostei minha testa na dela. Ela sorriu e levantou a cabeça, fazendo a minha escorregar e nossos lábios se encontrarem. Foi somente por algumas horas, mas foi tempo suficiente para sentir falta do toque dela. Aproveitei o máximo que pude daquele beijo, mas infelizmente ele foi terminado pela falta de ar. Abri os olhos lentamente e sorri, encostando novamente minha testa na dela.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo. – ela disse meio sonolenta

-Vou deixar você descansar. Amanhã você recebe alta e podemos voltar pra casa.

-Tudo bem. Até amanhã.

Beijei-lhe a testa e sai do quarto, voltando para casa. Quase não dormi porque sentia falta dela. Rolei na cama parte da noite, e quando consegui adormecer o sol já estava nascendo. Acordei era meio-dia. Levantei rápido, tomei um banho também rápido e me vesti. Peguei uma muda de roupa de Kagome e corri até o estacionamento. Liguei o carro e logo cheguei ao hospital. Logo estava novamente na sala de espera. Mas afinal porque essa sala tem esse nome? Porque ela serve para esperar... pergunta meio idiota... mas não me culpem... creio que ainda estou dormindo. Sentei no mesmo sofá que havia sentado no dia anterior e esperei... esperei... esperei... uma hora havia se passado e eu já estava ficando impaciente. Fui até o balcão e vi aquela mesma garota do dia anterior.

-Com licença, eu gostaria de saber onde a doutora Ritsuko Yamahi se encontra.

-Ela está ocupada – ela respondeu ainda digitando algo no computador. Rolei os olhos. Essa garota nunca dava uma resposta convincente. Virei para trás e vi a doutora passar com uma seringa na mão. Minha chance perfeita! Corri o mais rápido que pude e parei na frente dela, o que a fez dar um pequeno pulo.

-Você me assustou!

-Me... desculpe – disse tentando recuperar o fôlego – você... disse que minha noiva... poderia sair hoje... quero saber se já posso leva-la...

-Ah! Você é o rapaz de ontem... pode ir até o quarto dela. Só vou dar uma injeção e vou lá ver se está tudo bem.

Assenti e ela voltou a andar um pouco apressada, desaparecendo de vista no corredor. Comecei a andar na direção oposta até os quartos. Logo tive visão da porta do quarto onde ela se encontrava. Abri devagar e coloquei somente a cabeça para dentro.

-Dando uma de espião, Inuyasha? – ela perguntou com a voz divertida. Tomei um susto e terminei de abrir a porta, encontrando-a sentada na cama. Sorri sem graça e fechei a porta, aproximando-me da cama.

-Então... está melhor hoje?

-Sim. Dormi bastante... estou com o pescoço dolorido. Não sabe como esses travesseiros são duros! Mas fora isso, está tudo bem.

-A médica vai vir logo fazer uma revisão, aí você poderá ir para casa.

-Certo... escuta Inuyasha, quando você foi embora, eu dormi novamente e sabe... eu sonhei com o nosso casamento e acabei lembrando dele... o que falta?

-Falta escolhermos o local, e depois mandar as pessoas que vão cuidar da arrumação do salão de festas irem fazer seu trabalho e mandarmos os convites.

-E quanto tempo ainda temos?

-Três semanas...

-Precisamos escolher logo o local – ela disse deitando na cama e colocando uma mão na testa

-Amanhã escolhemos. Hoje você precisa descansar!

-Eu sei...

Sentei na beirada da cama e a porta foi aberta, revelando a médica. A revisão não durou muito tempo, e quando dei por mim já estávamos dentro do carro, saindo do estacionamento do hospital. Fizemos o percurso em silêncio, o que já estava me incomodando.

-Algum problema?

-Não... só estou pensando...

-Posso saber no que?

-Em como vai ser o casamento... Está tão perto... mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo.

-Está arrependida?

-Não! Claro que não! Só... nervosa... sabe, é um passo diferente na minha vida, quer dizer, na nossa vida. E se eu gaguejar na hora? E se eu colocar a aliança no dedo errado? E se na hora de entrar na igreja, eu tropeçar e cair no chão?

-Pare de paranóias! Nada disso vai acontecer. Confie em mim.

Estacionei o carro e sai rápido deste, abrindo a porta do passageiro. A ouvi sorrir divertida, e a vi com uma expressão de surpresa quando a peguei no colo e comecei a subir as escadas.

-Inuyasha, não precisa me carregar! Eu consigo andar!

-Eu sei disso! Só estou treinando.

-Só você mesmo. – ela disse enquanto colocava a cabeça em meu ombro. Não posso dizer que foi uma tarefa muito fácil, afinal subir cinco andares pela escada já é ruim, imagina carregando alguém. Tive que me controlar para não parecer cansado, ou ela acharia que eu a estava chamando de gorda! As mulheres têm cada coisa!

-Abre a porta, Kagome.

Ela pegou a chave e abriu a porta. Chutei-a e entrei dentro do apartamento, fechando-a da mesma maneira que abri. Coloquei Kagome no sofá e voltei a porta para tranca-la.

-É tão bom estar em casa de novo!

Sentei ao lado dela e ela deitou em meu colo.

-Inuyasha, e as crianças?

-Não se preocupe. A diretora disse que até você se sentir melhor novamente, ela terá uma substituta.

-Menos uma preocupação na minha cabeça...

Fiquei afagando o cabelo dela. Estava cansado e acabei dormindo sentado. Talvez ela também tenha dormido no meu colo.

**----------Kagome----------**

Abri a geladeira e peguei dois ovos. Os bati na ponta da pia e joguei seu conteúdo na frigideira, jogando as cascas no lixo. Terminaram de fritar e desliguei o fogo. Coloquei os ovos em um prato e o coloquei na mesa. Fazia tanto tempo que não fazia um café da manhã descente. Voltei ao quarto e não encontrei Inuyasha na cama. Andei cautelosamente até o banheiro, mas ele também não lá. Virei-me preocupada e o vi. Estava caído no chão, deitado de bruço, e parecia resmungar alguma coisa. Tentei segurar o riso, mas foi mais forte que eu. Ri tanto que cheguei a sentar no chão. Ele estava sentado no chão, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e tinha uma expressão emburrada. Cinco minutos depois eu consegui parar de rir, primeiro porque minhas bochechas estavam doendo, e segundo porque... realmente não era tão engraçado para eu rir todo esse tempo. Sequei as pequenas lágrimas que se formaram no canto dos meus olhos e o encarei.

-O que estava fazendo no chão?

-Estudando as formigas! (Gy... essa frase soa familiar, não acha? XD) O que você acha que eu estava fazendo? Caí da cama, é lógico!

-Que mau humor! Anda, levanta daí e vamos comer!

-Não estou com fome!

-Inuyasha, deixe de ser teimoso!

-Não estou sendo teimoso! Só não tenho fome!

Nesse exato minuto, o estômago dele roncou tão alto que eu pude ouvir. Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas e ele corou. Balancei devagar a cabeça e levantei, estendendo minha mão para ajuda-lo.

-Deixe de ser teimoso e venha logo! O café da manhã já está pronto!

Finalmente ele havia deixado o orgulho de lado e aceitou minha ajuda. Chegamos a cozinha. Logo estávamos sentados a mesa comendo. Nunca o vi comer com tanto gosto, provavelmente estaria com muita fome, ou gostara da comida. Resolvi não questionar, porque conhecendo-o bem como o conheço, ele diria que estava morrendo de fome, e como não tinha mais nada para comer, até minha comida servia. Ele se ofereceu para lavar a louça e resolvi não protestar, afinal um dos piores trabalhos doméstico é lavar a louça, pelo menos eu acho. Sentei no sofá e liguei a televisão um pouco, mas só rodei os canais, primeiro porque nada me interessava, e segundo que Inuyasha já havia terminado de lavar a louça. Trocamos de roupa e fomos logo procurar uma igreja. Não sabia que existiam tantas em Tóquio! Mas também era uma mas feia que a outra! Nenhuma me agradava, até que Inuyasha parou em uma um pouco afastada da cidade. O endereço me soava familiar, mas só a reconheci quando entrei. Ali fora onde minha mãe de casara. Olhamos toda a igreja e tanto eu quanto Inuyasha gostamos dela. Ele foi para uma sala negociar o preço, dia, hora e outras coisas enquanto eu fiquei esperando-o dentro do carro. Ele voltou todo sorridente e assim que entrou no carro me disse que estava tudo ok. Agora era só contatar o bufe, e os enfeites e os convites... Afundei um pouco no banco do carona.

-Tantas coisas para se fazer em tão pouco tempo...

-Calma... iremos resolver tudo.

Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro e olhei o céu. O sol já estava se pondo, dando ao céu um tom alaranjado, e algumas estrelas já apareciam no céu. Uma paisagem perfeita para qualquer vista.

CONTINUA...

N/A: Er... quanto tempo fiquei sem atualizar esse fic? –gota- 

**Desculpem-me, mas é que eu estava sem imaginação para continua-lo. Eu já estava quase terminando esse capítulo quando descobri que ele havia sumido do meu computador... Talvez tenha sido o vírus que peguei há pouco tempo... mas ainda bem que ele já foi morto! Eu não gostei muito desse capítulo... ainda mais do final... não sabia como termina-lo. -.-**

**Bem... FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!**

**Que 2005 seja repleto de felicidade, saúde, paz, e que vocês consigam realizar todos os seus ideais. Nunca desistam de seus sonhos, pois a pior coisa é desistir de algo. Vamos agora responder as reviews do capítulo anterior:**

**Bianca Himura: Olá! É... bem... resposta respondida nesse capítulo. Obrigada pelo elogio, e não se preocupe quanto ao casamento. Percebe-se que ele logo chegará. Desculpe pela demora... espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Continue acompanhando!**

**Sakura(Kgome): Choro de criança é chato mesmo... ainda mais quando a gente tem pena. Desculpe pela demora, e espero que ela tenha valido a pena. Beijos!**

**AgomeVS: Agradeço pelo comentário e espero que continue gostando. Beijos!**

**NikkiR: Não se preocupe quanto a demora para comentar... pois eu demorei mais ainda para postar o capítulo '' Bem... eu vou mudar algumas coisas... então... você não sabe tudo!! Continua acompanhando. Também te adoro miga! Beijos!**

**Ayame Yukane: Oi! Desculpe pela demora, e por te matar de curiosidade. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. **

**Higurashi: Obrigada pelo comentário. Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando.**

**Fanatico: Isso é o que meus momentos de insanidade produzem... ainda bem que gostou! Espero que continue acompanhando.**

**Eu fiz um blog, então quem quiser visitar, o endereço está no meu profile. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que não esqueçam as reviews.Inu-Kiss! **


End file.
